Brygida
by Sia Yuki
Summary: Mereka adalah gambaran dari kehidupan dan kematian. Cinta mereka yang terikat oleh benang takdir yang kejam apakah masih dapat bersatu /apakah cinta akan tetap ada walaupun mereka membuang perasaan itu/jika ini namanya cinta kenapa rasanya sakit sekali...
1. Chapter 1 - Revenant

**BRYGIDA**

 **DISCLAIMER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

 **PAIRING : SASUHINA**

 **GENRE : FANTASY, ROMANCE,**

 **RATE : T**

 **WARNING :Newbie, Ide pasaran, TYPO(S), GAJE-ness, OOC-ness, EYD kacau, POV ganti gak bilang-bilang , abal-abal DLL.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HAPPY READING**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.*.**

Kisah ini bermula ratusan tahun yang lalu. Saat bangsa shade dan bangsa manusia masih hidup berdampingan.

Yaa.. Shade makhluk yang seharusnya tidak pernah ada. Mereka memang makhluk supranatural tapi bukan bagian dari hantu, iblis, malaikat, siluman, vampir, dracula dll. Mereka seperti manusia tapi bukan manusia, mereka melebihi manusia biasa.

Mereka ada tapi juga tidak ada. Mereka yang bahkan tidak pernah diciptakan tuhan. Mereka terlahir sendiri tanpa memiliki arah dan tujuan. Mereka adalah kegelapan dan mereka dilahirkan oleh kegelapan itu sendiri.

Bangsa shade dipimpin oleh seorang raja, raja yang terkenal akan kekuatannya yang bahkan dapat menghancurkan satu desa besar dalam semalam. juga kepintarannya dalam mengatur strategi dan tentu saja wajah rupawannya.

Tapi kita disini bukan membahas tentang raja shade yg terkenal itu. Tapi membahas tentang seorang putri, putri biasa yang memiliki kehidupan tidak biasa karena dia adalah seorang

 **REVENANT**

 **.*.**

* * *

 **Wilayah pinggiran kerajaan Konoha**

 _ **Hoggu Margel Iit**_

Sebuah cahaya yang diiringi dengan simbol-simbol aneh tiba-tiba muncul menyelelimuti sebuah pohon yang sudah mati. Setelah cahaya menghilang pohon yang tadinya mati berubah menjadi hidup kembali.

"Berhasil.. " ucap seseorang yang sepertinya dia lah yang membuat cahaya tadi untuk menghidupkan pohon yang sudah mati tersebut.

Seseorang itu adalah perempuan dengan kulit seputih porselen, bermata Amethyst, dengan surai indigo sepinggang ditambah dengan poni ratanya, pipi chuby yang selalu merona.

Perempuan tersebut mengenakan gaun berwarna soft purple berlengan panjang dengan bagian bawahnya agak sedikit mengembang dilengkapi corak bunga lily berwarna silver. ( maaf, yuki buta fashion : | )

"Hinata" teriak seseorang yang sepertinya merupakan kakak dari gadis yang diketahui namanya hinata. Terlihat karena wajah keduanya yang mirip

Seseorang itu adalah pria dengan rambut coklat panjang bak iklan shampo yang diikat ujungnya. Berwajah tegas namun sepertinya sedang mengkhawatirkan gadis yang dipanggilnya hinata tersebut.

Mengenakan tuxedo berwarna hitam dengan kemeja coklat tua dan sepatu pantofel hitam. Sedang berjalan tergesa-gesa sambil menghampiri gadis tersebut.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini hinata" tanya neji dengan raut muka khawatirnya. Maklum saja neji itu seorang sister-complek terhadap adiknya

"Hanya menjalankan tugasku neji-nii" jawab hinata dengan muka sepolos mungkin

"Aku tau itu memang tugasmu sebagai Revenant hinata, Tapi itu berbahaya"

"Aku tau dan aku tidak peduli"

"Dasar keras kepala" gerutu neji

"Seperti kau tidak saja" cibir hinata. Karena menurut hinata neji itu jauuuh lebih keras kepala darinya

"Huh.. Lebih baik sekarang kau kembali kekerajaan para prajurit sedang kelimpungan mencarimu"

"Baiklah. Tapi nii-san bagaimana kau bisa menemukanmu. Kukira tidak akan ada yang menemukanku ditempat ini..?"

"Ikatan batin diantara kita imouto-chan" sungguh neji tidak mungkin bilang dia menyuruh orang untuk mengikuti dan melaporkan semua kegiatan hinata padanya kan..?

 **.*.**

Kereta kuda yang membawa neji dan hinata akhirnya sampai digerbang masuknya kerajaan konoha dan benar saja banyak para prajurit istana yang hilir mudik kesana kemari untuk mencari sebenarnya telah aman bersama kakak tercintanya.

"Neji-sama gawat hime-sama menghilang lagi..!" Ujar seorang pelayang wanita yang memiliki rambut coklat dicepol dua sambil menghampiri neji yang baru saja keluar dari keretanya

"Tidak usah terlalu formal ten-ten kita tidak sedang berada di istana. Dan siapa yang menghilang" kata neji pada sahabat sejak kecilnya itu

"Neji Hime-sama menghilang lagi" kata ten-ten dengan paniknya

"Oh"

"Apa hanya itu saja reaksimu. Ini yang menghilang hime-sama" ten-ten hanya bisa memijit kepalanya akan kelakuan sahabatnya itu. Bagaimana bisa neji sesantai itu saat hime-sama adiknya sendiri menghilang

"Jadi apa aku harus berteriak seperti fans girl abnormal itu" tanya neji

"Jika itu memang diperlukan" jawab ten-ten dengan raut muka seserius mungkin

"Hanya dalam mimpimu"

"Aku akan sangat menantikanya" ten-ten penasaran bagaimana neji saat berteriak seperti Fans Girl yang selalu mengejarnya itu

"Baiklah-baiklah. Sekarang yang terpenting kita harus segera mencari hime-sama sebelum pihak diluar kerajaan menemukannya" lanjut ten-ten

"Kita mau mencari apa tadi..?"

"NEJIIIII" ternyata menyenangkan juga bermain dengan ten-ten menurut neji

"Kenapa kau berisik sekali ten-chan" kata seorang perempuan bersurai indigo yang bernama hinata yang sedang berjalan menghampiri neji dan ten-ten

"Hime-sama anda dari mana saja" khawatir ten-ten

"Aku jalan-jalan bersama nii-san" jawab hinata sedikit berbohong.

Tidak mungkin kan dia mengatakan pergi kewilayah pinggiran kerajaan konoha, tempat yang berbahaya baginya karena disana merupakan wilayah netral antara shade dan manusia. Bisa-bisa dia dikurung didalam kamar

"Neji kenapa kau tidak mengatakan padaku jika hime-sama bersamamu" kata tenten dengan muka merah padam menahan amarah

"Apa itu harus" kata neji dengan satu alis terangkat bingung

"TENTU SAJA" teriak ten-ten pada neji

"Saat ini seluruh penghuni istana sedang kelimpungan mencari hime-sama" lanjut ten-ten

"Sudah-sudah sekarang lebih baik kita kembali ke istana" saran hinata. Jika terus dibiarkan mereka berdua tidak akan pernah berhenti beradu mulut

Akhirnya hinata dan neji masuk kedalam kereta ten-ten tidak ikut karena dia harus mengambil persediaan bahan makanan istana di toko

Selama perjalanan hinata hanya bisa menatap keluar jendela menikmati pemandangan kerajaan konoha yang damai. Tapi kedamaian ini tidak akan berlangsung lama. Karena itu dia harus bertambah kuat. Untuk melindung semuanya.

Karena dia adalah Revenant. Pemilik dari kekuatan Alothea. Sebuah Kekuatan yang memberikan kekuatan bumi. Sebuah kekuatan besar. Kekuatan yang hanya bisa dimiliki oleh orang terpilih.

Seseorang yang memikul beban takdir. Seseorang yang hidup hanya untuk terciptanya kedamaian. Seseorang yang membawa cahaya kehidupan bagi bumi.

Akhirnya setelah melewati perjalanan yang lumayan panjang dengan kereta kuda. Sampailah mereka di istana kerajaan kohoha. Sebuah istana megah nan luas bergaya eropa. Didepan gerbang istana sudah ada prajurit yang berbaris rapi menunggu kedatangan mereka

"Tou-san..?" Ucap neji heran karena ada tou-sannya

hiashi hyuuga selaku raja kerajaan konoha yang menunggu di depan pintu masuk istana sedang menatap mereka dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan

"Neji bawa hinata keruanganku" kata hiashi.

"Ha'i tou-san"

"Ikuti aku hinata" kata neji pada hinata.

Dan hinata hanya bisa menatap neji dengan bingung. Untuk apa ayahnya menyuruh neji-nii membawanya keruangan ayahnya. Ruangan Yang bahkan tidak pernah dimasukinya seumur hidupnya itu.

Saat sampai diruangan ayahnya hinata hanya bisa terpaku melihat apa yang ada didepannya itu. Sebuah ruangan- ah tidak tapi sebuah taman indah yang dipenuhi dengan bunga dan pepohonan juga terdapat danau kecil didalamya

Hinata merasa bingung bagaimana bisa ada taman dan danau didalam ruangan diistananya dan selama ini dia tidak pernah tau. Dan kenapa tou-san dan neji-nii tidak pernah memberitahunya.

Menakjubkan sekarang hinata merasa istana dan kerajaan konoha ini memiliki banyak misteri. Yang harus dia pecahkan.

Terlihat hiasi sedang duduk disebuah kursi taman didekat danau dan menatap mereka seolah-olah mengatakan cepat-kemari-aku-ingin-bicara. Setelah hinata dan neji sudah duduk didepan ayahnya. hiashi pun mulai berbicara.

"Hinata kau tau kenapa kau dibawa kemari" tanya hiasi dengan penuh wibawa

"Apa tou-san ingin menjelaskan tentang semua misteri tentang kerajaan konoha. Kenapa aku tidak boleh keluar kerajaan, tidak boleh memperlihatkan kekuatanku pada orang lain, tidak boleh memberitahu nama asliku pada orang diluar kerajaan konoha, kenapa bisa ada taman diruangan ini.

Sejarah kerajaan konoha yang tersembunyi Dan kenapa aku tidak boleh bertemu dengan shade" jawab hinata dengan antusiasnya. Karena akhirnya tou-san nya mau menjawab misteri yang selalu berputar dikepalnya itu.

"Sebenarnya... tidak" ucap hiasi masih dengan wibawanya menghiraukan hinata dan neji yang sedang jawdrop parah

"Lalu kenapa tou-san memanggilku" sungguh padahal hinata sudah berharap banyak bahwa dia akan mendapatkan jawaban dari misteri itu.

"Iya tou-san dan kenapa aku juga harus ikut" tanya neji. Padahal neji berharap hari ini dia dapat bersantai dari tugasnya sebagai putra mahkota kerajaan hyuuga

"Tou-san ingin kalian pergi ke kerajaan suna. Menjadi perwakilan tou-san selaku raja konoha dalam menghadiri upacara penobatan raja suna yang baru" ucap hiasi

"Tapi tou-san hinata belum-.." terlambat neji perkataan mu sudah terpotong oleh perkataan hinata yang sanggup membuatmu serangan jantung mendadak.

"Siap. Hinata siap untuk pergi ke kerajaan suna tou-san. Jadi kapan hinata dapat pergi ke kerajaan suna tou-san" akhirnya setelah sekian lama hinata dapat keluar dari kerajaan konoha dan melihat dunia luar

"Baiklah kalian akan berangkat 2 hari lagi. Jadi persiapkan diri baik-baik. kalian akan berada disuna selama 1minggu "

"Tapi tou-san bagaimana jika tiba-tiba hinata terluka, sakit, kelaparan, bagaimana jika ada yang mengetahui identitasnya sebagai seorang revenant" ucap neji.

sungguh neji tidak mengerti jalan pikiran tou-san nya. Mengirim hinata keluar kerajaan sama saja mengirim seekor kelinci kekandang singa.

"Itu tidak akan teradi selama kau menjaga hinata neji. Tou-san percaya padamu" ucap hiasi dengan senyum tipis diwajah datarnya.

"Tou-san... tapi hinata masih kecil" ucap neji dengan raut muka sendu

"Astaga nii-san umurku sudah 16 tahun. Aku bukan anak-anak lagi. Aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri" hinata tidak mengerti tentang nii-san nya yang masih menggapnya anak-anak

"Tapi kau masih seperti anak-anak bagiku hinata"

"kau dan pikiran sempitmu itu nii-san"

"Dunia luar tidak aman bagimu hinata"

"Aman. Aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri"

"Aku tidak percaya. Minggu tadi kau kalah berduel pedang denganku"

"Itu karena nii-san seorang pendekar pedang yang hebat tentu saja aku kalah" demi kelancaran misinya pergi ke kerajaan suna hinata rela menganggap nii-san nya itu lebih hebat darinya

"Jadi sekarang kau sudah mengakui kemampuan ku"

"Dengan sangat terpaksa aku mengatakan kau memang SEDIKIT lebih hebat dariku"

"Mengaku saja imouto-chan jika aku lebih hebat darimu"

"Hanya dalam mimpimu nii-san"

"Dan mimpi itu akan menjadi kenyataan"

"Nii-san payah menyatakan perasaan saja nii-san tidak bisa" ini dia kartu AS hinata

"Setidaknya aku sudah menemukan orang yang ku cintai. Sedangkan kau imouto-chan masih menunggu pangeran berkuda putih" sekarang giliran neji membalas ditambah dengan seringai merendahkan nya itu yang sangat hinata benci.

"Itu.. itu..." hinata sempat terdiam beberapa saat

"Ada apa imouto-chan sudah kehabisan kata-kata" kata neji masih tetap dengan seringai merendahkannya itu

"Suatu saat Akan kubuktikan pada nii-san bahwa pangeran berkuda putihku itu jaauuuhh lebih hebat dan tampan darimu nii-san" sepertinya hinata sudah mulai terpancing

"Aku akan sangat menantikannya. Tapi jika kau bisa"

"NII-SAN KAU MENYEBALKAN" teriak hinata mulai marah

"Ha.. haa.. haa" sementara neji hanya bisa tertawa melihat muka adiknya yang sudah seperti tomat menahan marah

Sementara hiasi hanya bisa memijit kepalan akan kelakuan kedua anaknya yang pembicaraan nya sudah semakin out of topic

"Baiklah sampai dimana kita tadi" kata hinata

"Hm. Kau bilang kau mau membuatkanku kue buah" kata neji mengingatkan hal yang sebenarnya tidak pernah terjadi tersebut.

"Ooo... kalau begitu akan kubuatkan sekarang nii-san" kata hinata sambil berjalan keluar dari ruangan hiasi menuju dapur istana

"Baiklah imouto-chan. Jika kau mencariku aku ada diruang latihan" kata neji sedikit berteriak pada hinata yang sudah mulai menjauh. sambil keluar dari ruangan hiasi. Tanpa menyadari ada orang lain dalam ruangan tersebut.

"Aku diacuhkan oleh anakku sendiri. Raja konoha diacuhkan" kata hiasi tidak percaya.

Ck.. ck kasihan sekali nasipmu hiasi diacuhkan oleh anakmu sendiri demi pertengkaran tak penting dan sebuah kue buah.

 **.*.**

Hari keberangkan hinata dan neji ke kerajaan suna pun tiba. Prajurit dan pelayan tak lupa pula raja kerajaan hyuuga hiasi hyuuga mengantarkan dua anaknya sampai didepan gerbang istana hyuuga.

Sulit baginya untuk melepaskan hinata untuk waktu yang lama karena hinata belum pernah keluar dari wilayah kerajaan konoha. Sedangkan sudah biasa jika neji pergi keluar kerajaan untuk berburu.

Neji akhirnya naik keatas kudanya dan hinata masuk kedalam tandu sebenarnya hinata ingin naik kuda tapi tidak pentas bagi seorang putri menaiki kuda. Serta ada beberapa prajurit dan pelayan yang ikut serta dalam perjalanan mereka ke kerajaan suna yang berbaris rapi.

Rombongan neji dan hinata sudah pergi dari kerajaan konoha dan meneruskan perjalanan mereka ke kerajaan suna yang dapat ditempuh dalam waktu 3 hari.

 **.*.**

Tiga hari berlalu sampailah mereka di kerajaan suna yang berada tepat ditengah padang pasir. Mereka disambut dengan baik dan kemudian digiring oleh pelayan menuju kamar mereka. Karena hari sudah malam.

 **HINATA POV on  
**

Akhirnya setelah melewati perjalanan melelahkan + membosankan aku sampai dikerajaan suna yang berada di gurun pasir bahkan rumahnya pun terbuat dari pasir. Aku heran apa mereka tidak kelilipan atau sesak napas tinggal didalam rumah pasir..?

Huh.. aku yakin tou-san tidak mau ke kerajaan suna karena perjalanan kesini sangat melelahkan

* * *

 **Sementara itu di kerajaan konoha**

"Akhirnya aku tidak perlu melakukan perjalanan melelahkan itu lagi. Neji hinata kalian memang anak yang baik" ucap hiasi sambil meminum teh melatinya di ruangannya

* * *

 **Kerajaan suna**

"Baiklah pertama-tama apa yang harus kulakukan" tanya hinata pada dirinya sendiri sambil berputar-putar di kamarnya yang terbuat dari pasir

"Bagaimana jika menantang seseorang untuk bertarung tidak.. tidak itu bukan tingkah seorang putri. Menjahili nii-san aku sedang malas. Bermain dengan prajurit dan pelayan tapi ini bukan dikonoha. Baiklah sudah diputuskan aku akan berkeliling istana"

 **HINATA POV end  
**

Hinata segera mengganti gaunnya menjadi gaun berwarna hijau tosca berlengan pendek dengan sedikit renda kupu-kupu dibagian bawahnya lalu mengenakan sebuah mantel berwarna coklat untuk melindunginya dari badai pasir. Tidak lupa pula sebuah lampu

Sedikit mengendap-endap hinata keluar dari kamarnya menghindari para prajurit yang sedang berpatroli dan para pelayan yang hilir mudik kesana kemari menyiapkan makan malam.

Dan hinata berhasil keluar dari istana kerajaan suna. Hinata melangkahkan kakinya tujuannya hanya satu yaitu taman suna.

"Ternyata memang benar taman suna sangat indah jika malam hari" hinata hanya menatap takjub pada taman itu

Rimbunnya pepohonan yang berada ditengah gurun Ada bunga-bunga dan tanaman yang hanya bisa tumbuh disuna. Juga kunang-kunang yang menyinari taman ditemani dengan cahaya bulan .

danau biru ditengah taman dilengkapi dengan patung air mancur berbentuk seseorang yang sepertinya laki-laki sedang berdiri dan ada gentong besar dibelakangnya. Selera yang lumayan aneh.

Setelah puas melihat-lihat hinata memutuskan kembali keistana suna. Tetapi

"Sekarang belok kanan atau kiri. Ah tidak lurus. Tapi..." hinata lupa jalan pulang

"Apa aku kembali ketaman saja. Tapi aku juga lupa jalannya. Huuuaaa nii-san tolong aku. Aku mau pulang" hinata mulai ketakutan dan hampir menangis

Disini tidak ada rumah yang ada hanya pasir. Kemudian hinata melihat ada kaki yang mendekat wajah nya tidak kelihatan karena gelapnya malam, lampu yang dibawa hinata juga tidak banyak membantu. Hinata hanya bisa gemetar ketakutan. Jangan-jangan itu perampok, orang jahat atau hantu

"Huuaa hantu-san kumohon jangan makan aku dagingku tidak enak. Jika ingin makan daging, daging nii-san ku saja aku rela karena dia menyebalkan. Tapi biarkan aku bebas"

Perlahan namun pasti kaki itu semakin mendekat dan terlihat lah seorang pria berambut merah, bermata jade dengan lingkaran hitam disekitar matanya, berkulit seputih porselen, tidak memiliki alis dan terdapat tato ai didahinya mengenakan mantel berwarna coklat, celana hitam, syal berwarna merah, sepatu pantofel hitam. Satu kata tampan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini" tanya pria tersebut

"Kyaaa hantu-san kumohon pergilah hush.. hush" kata hinata sambil mengibaskan tangannya berharap hantu itu pergi

"Cih.. aku bukan hantu aku manusia"

"Eh benarkah" perlahan hinata mendongakkan kepalanya dan benar saja ternyata yang dikiranya tadi hantu adalah manusia. Kaki nya masih ada ditanah itu artinya dia manusia.

"Tentu saja jadi apa yang kau lakukan disini" tanya pria tersebut Heran kenapa bisa ada seorang gadis malam-malam begini di gurun yang jarang dilalui orang.

"Aku.. aku tersesat" jawab hinata dengan sedikit merona entah karena kedinginan atau karena malu

"Huh.. jadi kau dimana kau tinggal biar aku mengantarmu" tawar pria tersebut

"benarkah arigatou. Aku tinggal di.. sebenarnya bukan tinggal tapi aku menginap di sebuah tempat besar yang terbuat dari pasir" hinata berdiri sambil menggerak-gerakkan tangannya menggambarkan seberapa luas tempat tersebut

sungguh hinata pun bingung dimana dia menginap. Tempat dia menginap bukanlah istana suna. Karena istana suna berada dibagian barat dia dia menginap si bagian timur. Tapi memang masih dalam lingkup istana suna.

"Semuah rumah disini terbuat dari pasir nona. Sebenarnya kau itu menginap dimana" pria itu hanya bisa sabar akan kelakuan gadis didepannya ini

Gadis ini dia rasa cukup waras untuk tidak datang kegurun malam-malam sendirian. Memanggilnya hantu. Dan tidak tau tempat dimana ia menginap

"Hm. Kurasa nama tempatnya istana suna tapi dibagian timur" kata hinata tidak yakin

"Baiklah ikuti aku"

"Ha'i. Hm tuan arigatou sudah menolongku" kata hinata sambil mengikuti pria tersebut

"Siapa yang menolongmu aku hanya kebetulan lewat dan melihat seorang gadis seorang diri digurun pasir malam-malam. Berteriak-teriak memanggil nii-san nya sambil menangis. Karena kasihan aku pun menghampirinya" kata pria tersebut dengan muka sedatar tembok

 _"Kata-katanya setajam pedang. Dan apa-apaan wajah datar itu. Dasar panda menyebalkan"_ batin hinata

"Aish, terserah lah. Jadi siapa nama tuan"

"Kau bisa memanggilku gaara"

"Dan kau bisa memanggiku hime" ucap hinata berbohong karena dia memang dilarang mengatakan nama aslinya

"Aku tidak tanya"

"Aku kan hanya memberitahumu. Pand-maksudku gaara apa kau tinggal disekitar sini" tanya hinata

"Ya"

"Dimana rumahmu" kata hinata sambil melihat-lihat rumah penduduk. Sambil berpikir bagaimana caranya merubah pasir menjadi bangunan. Apakah menggunakan lem..?

"Untuk apa aku memberitahumu"

"Hm. Siapa tahu saja kita bisa menjadi teman" kata hinata sambil tersenyum manis. Yang sanggup membuat semua pria bertekuk lutut

"Berteman denganmu kurasa tidak"

Tapi pria disampingnya ini tidak terpengaruh akan pesonanya. Menurut hinata itu hebat.

"Kenapa" tanya hinata heran baru kali ini ada orang yang menolaknya

"Karena kau berisik" kata gaara sambil melihat hinata

"Aku tidak berisik kok" kata hinata sambil memanyunkan bibirnya. Yang membuatnya semakin manis

"Aku tidak percaya"

Tak terasa waktu berlalu begitu cepat hinata dan gaara sudah sampai didepan gerbang istana suna

"Hn. baiklah kita sudah sampai"

"Arigatou panda merah" ucap hinata sedikit berteriak. hinata langsung kabur tidak mau kena amukan orang yang dia panggil panda merah tadi

"Hei.. hei aku bukan panda merah hime" gaara balas berteriak tidak terima dirinya dipanggil panda merah. Mirip dari segi mananya coba gaara sama panda merah

Hinata terus berlari memasuki istana sampai

"Imouto-chan" teriak seseorang dibelakang hinata

"Nii-san" kata hinata sambil berbalik dan memeluk nii-sannya itu

"Imouto-chan ada apa" tanya neji khawatir pada adiknya yang sepertinya mau menangis itu

"Nii-san gomen..gomen sudah hampir menumbalkan nii-san pada hantu gurun pasir."

"Hah.. tumbal apa imouto-chan" tanya neji bingung

"Tapi sekarang itu tidak penting dari mana saja kau imouto-chan. Dan berhentilah menangis sambil memelukku banyak orang yang memperhatikan kita

"Eh"

hinata akhirnya melepaskan pelukannya dari neji dan melihat sekitarnya banyak orang yang memerhatikannya bersama nii-san nya.

entah itu prajurit konoha yang dari tadi terus mengekor dibelakang neji atau para pelayan suna yang sedang berlalu lalang. Hinata hanya bisa bersembunyi dibelakang punggu nii-sannya.

"Nii-san ayo pergi" kata hinata seperti berbisik tapi neji masih bisa mendengarnya

 **.*.**

"Ha.. haa.. haa" neji tertawa karena mendengar cerita adiknya. Orang yang dicarinya keliling istana bersama prajuritnya ternyata tersesat di gurun pasir. Ketakutan dan bertemu dengan panda

"Berhentilah tertawa nii-san" kata hinata sambil melemparkan bantal pada neji. saat ini hinata dan neji berada dikamar hinata

"Gomen imouto-chan ini sangat lucu. Kau tersesat, tidak tau jalan pulang, takut pada hantu dan diselamatkan oleh panda. Ini membuat perutku sakit ha..haa" kata neji belum berhenti tertawa

"Terserah nii-san saja" kata hinata pasrah ditertawakan nii-san nya itu.

 _"Dasar nii-san durhaka. Seharuanya kau menghiburku bukan menetertawakan"_ batin hinata

"Hm imouto-chan kenapa kau tidak menggunakan kekuatanmu untuk kembali ke istana" tanya neji sambil duduk dikursi rias dikamar hinata sedangkan hinata duduk dikasurnya

"Ba.. baka kenapa aku tidak memikirkannya" hinata baru sadar kenapa dia tidak menggunakan kekuatannya dengan begitu dia tidak perlu ketakutan kan

"Sepertinya otakmu mulai tumpul imouto-chan" kata neji dengan raut muka seperti baru menemukan fakta bahwa ayam itu bertelur

"Nii-san no baka" teriak hinata sambil melempar bantal lagi pada neji

"Huh... berhati-hatilah hinata tidak ada yang boleh mengetahui identitas mu sebagai revenant"

Hinata hanya diam menatap nii-san nya. Ia tahu sekarang ini nii-san nya sedang dalam mode serius

"kenapa nii-san kenapa aku harus menyembunyikannya, Kenapa aku tidak boleh keluar kerajaan, kenapa aku tidak boleh memberitahu nama asliku pads orang asing Dan kenapa aku tidak boleh bertemu dengan shade kenapa... " tanya hinata dengan suara parau mengutarakan semua yang ada dibenaknya selama ini

"Suatu saat... suatu saat nanti kau akan tau hinata. Jadi tunggulah hingga waktunya tiba. Oyasumi" kata neji sambil berjalan keluar dari kamar hinata lalu menutup pintunya

"Tapi sampai kapan aku harus menunggu nii-san" hinata kemudian tertidur tanpa memperoleh jawaban dari pertanyaannya selama ini

 **.*.**

* * *

 **Sementara itu**

Disebuah tempat dimana tidak ada kehidupan didalamnya sejauh mata memandang hanya ada kegelapan, kegelapan yang mencekam

"Sebentar lagi... sebentar lagi waktunya akan tiba ha..haa..haaa" ucap seseorang yang berada dalam kegelapan tersebut

 **.*.**

* * *

 **Perbatasan kerajaan suna**

"Lapor persiapan telah selesai"

"Hn. Dari sini biar aku sendiri saja"

"Ha'i"

 **.*.**

 **TBC**

 **Hai minna-san yuki author baru jadi mohon bimbingannya senpai**

 **Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan diri membaca fict gaje yuki**

 **Kritik dan saran diterima**

 **Mind to REVIEW**


	2. Chapter 2-meet you

chapter 2 : Meet you

 **BRYGIDA**

 **DISCLAIMER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

 **PAIRING : SASUHINA slight GAAHINA**

 **GENRE : FANTASY, ROMANCE, DRAMA**

 **RATE : T**

 **WARNING :Newbie, Ide pasaran, TYPO(S), GAJE-ness, OOC-ness, EYD kacau, POV ganti gak bilang-bilang , abal-abal DLL.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HAPPY READING**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.*.**

 **NOTE : Disini Yang benar kerajaan konoha yang dipimpin klan hyuuga chapter 1 itu typo**

 **.*.**

"Yosh, sudah diputuskan aku akan pergi ke gurun pasir bagian selatan, untuk melihat bintang" ucap hinata dengan semangat yang membara

Karena petualangan besarnya dimulai hari ini. Pertama-tama dia akan melihat bintang digurun pasir dan selanjutnya melakukan hal menyenangkan lainnya yang masih dipikirkan hinata.

Tapi sepertinya kau melupakan satu fakta penting hinata bintang TIDAK muncul pada SIANG hari. Bintang hanya muncul pada MALAM hari. Dan saat ini sedang PAGI hari.

"Baiklah sekarang bagaimana caranya aku melewati para prajurit dan pelayan kurang kerjaan itu. Sejak aku menghilang kemarin malam penjagaan ku diperketat gara-gara baka-neji-nii sialan

ditambah dengan besok adalah acara pelantikan raja suna yang baru tentu saja penjagaan diistana suna ditingkatkan. Ini akan sulit" ucap hinata sebelum akhirnya terdiam untuk beberapa saat

"Tapi bukankah semakin sulit akan semakin menarik" tambah hinata dengan senyum misterius

"Pintu utama dibagian depan tentu saja tidak bisa dilewati penjagaannya sangat ketat, Lewat jendela sama saja dengan mustahil istana ini terdiri dari tiga lantai yang sangat tinggi ditambah dengan semak-semak beracun yang berada tepat dibawah jendela mencegah seseorang melakukan tindakan konyol dengan melompat keluar jendela

Pintu belakang... istana ini tidak memiliki pintu belakang. istana ini hanya memiliki satu pintu masuk dan satu pintu keluar yang berada dibagian depan istana.

Tapi aku tidak pernah melihat para pelayan ataupun pengantar bahan makanan istana meliwati pintu depan istana. Pasti ada pintu rahasia yang menuju keluar istana yang hanya diketahui dan bisa dilewati oleh para pelayan.

Tapi dimana, tidak mungkin aku bertanya secara langsung kepada pelayan mengenai pintu rahasia itu mereka sangat loyal pada kerajaan suna.

pintu rahasia yang hanya diketahui dan bisa dilewati oleh pelayan. Pintu itu pasti ditempat para pelayan dimana tidak ada orang lain selain pelayan disana. Tentu saja kenapa tidak terpikir dari tadi.

Pintu nya berada didapur istana. Disana hanya ada para pelayan dan koki. Tidak akan ada seorang pun selain pelayan yang datang kesana untuk mengambil makanan. Tentu saja karena mereka terlalu malas." Ucap hinata dengan bangganya karena telah memecahkan kasus dimana tidak seorang pun tahu jawabannya menurutnya

"Baiklah permainan dimulai"

Pertama-tama hinata pergi secara sembunyi-sembunyi kekamar pelayan setianya ten-ten setelah sebelumnya hinata menyuruh ten-ten mengantarkan sekeranjang pai apel kepada neji-nii.

Dengan alasan neji-nii menyuruh hinata membuatkannya pai apel dan harus diantar kepadanya secara langsung saat siang hari. Sedangkan hinata sedang tidak enak badan dan menyuruh tenten untuk mengantarkannya. Dan tentu saja tenten menyetujuinya.

Tapi rasanya itu bercuma karena saat ini neji sedang berburu bersama pangeran dari kerajaan lain di hutan suna. Jadi bercuma saja tenten mencari neji ke seluruh istana.

Akhirnya hinata tiba dikamar tenten yang berada dilantai satu. lantai khusus para pelayan, koki, dan prajurit istana. Lantai dua khusus untuk tamu kerajaan, tempat makan dan beberapa ruangan penting lainnya. Lantai tiga khusus untuk anggota keluarga kerajaan dan tempat acara-acara penting lainnya.

Hinata langsung membongkar lemari tenten demi mencari sebuah pakaian pelayan yang cocok untuknya.

Dan terpilihlah pakaian pelayan berwarna ungu lembut lengan pendek, celembek putih yang dihiasi dengan sedikit renda-renda. Dan Flat shoes berwarna hitam yang pas dikakinya. Rambutnya diikat pony tail dengan pita berwarna hitam.

Sekarang hinata sudah sampai didapur istana dengan pakaian pelayannya dan Itu dia pintu rahasianya. Tetapi ada seorang pelayan wanita tua berwajah galak yang hinata tau bernama chiyo baa-san yang merupakan kepala pelayan istana .

setelah mendengar percakapan beberapa pelayan. Perlahan hinata mendekati pintu rahasia itu saat dirinya sudah sampai didepan pintu tersebut chiyo baa-san berkata

"Kau mau pergi kemana bocah" tanya wanita tua itu yang hinata yakini pertanyaan itu ditujukan kepadanya

"Saya mau pergi keluar istana chiyo baa-san" ucap hinata sopan Sambil menundukkan kepalanya

Walaupun dirinya seorang putri dari kerajaan besar dirinya harus tetap bersikap sopan pada orang yang lebih tua darinya kan. Lagi pula saat ini dia bukanlah seorang putri melainkan seseorang yang sedang menyamar menjadi pelayan.

"Untuk apa. Dan kau pelayan dari mana bocah aku belum pernah melihatmu sebelumnya"

"Saya adalah pelayan dari kerajaan konoha dan diperitahkan hime-sama untuk membeli suatu barang di sebuah toko kerajaan suna" ucap hinata berusaha untuk tetap tenang jika dia panik dia akan dicurigai

"Baiklah. Kembali sebelum malam kita akan sangat sibuk mulai malam ini"

"Ha'i"

Hinata akhirnya dapat keluar dari istana setelah perjalanan yang lumayan susah. Saat ini hinata berada di alun-alun kerajaan suna. Jika hinata belok ke arah kiri dan berjalan lurus lalu berbelok ke arah tenggara kemudian barat daya lalu lurus lagi selama setengah jam dia akan sampai di gurun pasir bagian selatan.

Tapi hinata melupakan satu fakta penting lainnya yaitu hinata KADANG SUKA TERSESAT. Dan yah inilah jadinya membiarkan seorang putri polos yang KADANG SUKA TERSESAT berjalan sendirian digurun pasir.

"Uuuh ini dimana rasanya arahnya benar." Kata hinata sambil melihat kearah kompas nya yang terpaling (?) Dan berputar-putar

"Apa jangan-jangan aku tersesat lagi . Huaaa neji-nii, tou-san, ten-chan. Siapa saja tolong aku." Kata hinata mulai ketakutan hari nya sudah sore dan dia tersesat lagi

 **Srrreek.. srrreek**

Bunyi semak-semak yang bergoyang seakan akan ada seseorang disana membuat hinata semakin ketakutan

"A.. a.. a hantu gurun pasir-san kumohon jangan makan aku. Jika kau kelaparan makan saja neji-nii dia jauh lebih enak untuk dimakan dari pada aku." ucap hinata sambil menenggelamkan mukanya dibalik lututnya karena takut

* * *

 **Sementara itu disuatu tempat di suna**

"Huachuu"

"Ada apa neji udara saat ini tidak dingin tapi kenapa kau bersin" tanya yahiko selaku pangeran dari kerajaan Ame

"Itu benar un. Neji-kun kenapa un" tanya lagi deidara pengeran dari kerajaan tsuchi

Sementara beberapa pangeran lainnya melihat neji bingung sedangkan sisanya menatap neji seolah-olah neji adalah telur dinosaurus yang sudah punah (?)

"Aku tidak apa-apa aku hanya merasa sekarang adikku sedang berusaha menumbalkanku. Dan kalian berhentilah menatapku seperti itu" kata neji sambil memberikan death glare terbaik nomor duanya

Kenapa nomor dua karena nomor satunya hanya untuk adik tercintanya.

"Tumbal" beo yahiko kebingungan

"Kau ditumbalkan un oleh adikmu un untuk apa un. Apa aku juga boleh menumbalkanmu un" kata deidara dengan muka minta dipukul

"Cih, aku didahului adiknya neji yang seorang bocah . Padahal aku ingin jadi orang pertama yang menumbalkan neji pada dewa jashin" ucap pangerang kerajaan alicization hidan kesal.

"Kalian ini" ucap neji geram akan kelakuan teman-temannya. Mereka semua terkumpul dalam persatuan para pangeran HI sebuah kelompok yang bernama bernama Akatsuki

* * *

 **Srrreeek.. srrreeek**

Suara dibalik semak-semak semakin mendekat dan terlihatlah seorang pemuda mengenakan pakaian serba hitam ditambah

Jubah hitam sedikit warna merah yang berhode

 **( bayangin aja baju kirito SWORD ART ONLINE tapi jubahnya ganti warna putihnya jadi merah ditambah hode yang menutupi setengah wajahnya )**

yang membuatnya terlihat seperti malaikat kematian bagi hinata

"S.. S-Sshinigami-sama kumohon jangan cabut nyawaku sekarang aku masih mau menikmati masa mudaku" kata hinata dengan air mata yang mulai mengalir dimatanya

"Cih, hanya manusia aneh" gerutu pemuda tersebut sebelum melangkahkan kakinya menjauhi hinata

"T..tunggu kau bukan shinigami" hinata memberanikan dirinya bertanya meskipun suaranya terdengar seperti anak kucing terjepit

"Kau bisa melihatnya sendiri"

"Kakinya menyentuh tanah. Itu artinya dia manusia.. hei tunggu aku" kata hinata sambil berlari menghampiri pemuda tersebut

"Hei, kubilang agar menunggu kan kenapa kau masih terus berjalan" tanya hinata saat sampai disamping pemuda tersebut

"Kenapa aku harus menunggumu" tanya pemuda tersebut datar

"Karena aku memintanya" balas hinata

"Kau bukan siapa-siapa ku"

"Tapi aku temanmu" hinata mulai keras kepala

"Sejak kapan aku menjadi temanmu" pemuda itu mulai kebingungan akan gadis aneh yang ditemuinya di gurun pasir.

"Sejak aku melihatmu, sejak saat itu kau menjadi temanku. Jadi berbanggalah kau bisa menjadi temanku. Sebagai teman yang baik akan kuperkenalkan diriku. Namaku hinata aku suka makanan manis dan benci makanan laut. Sekarang giliranmu"

menurut hinata sekali saja tidak apakan memberi tahu nama aslinya pada orang lain. Dia juga ingin merasakan bagaimana rasanya dipanggil dengan nama aslinya oleh orang lain . Nama hime membuatnya muak.

Dia ingin dikenal sebagai hinata hanya hinata bukan hime dari kerajaan pula pemuda itu tidak seperti orang jahat. Hanya terlihat seperti lelaki aneh yang terobsesi dengan warna hitam.

"Hn, sasuke" entah kenapa sasuke merasa tidak apa-apa memberitahukan namanya.

"Hanya itu saja..?. Baiklah sasuke kau akan pergi kemana"

"Hn, kemanapun kaki ini melangkah. Dan apa yang kau lakukan di gurun pasir sendirian"

"Jawaban yang aneh. Aku tersesat jadiii apa kau mau mengantarkanku keistana suna" kata hinata dengan polosnya lengkap dengan mata pupy eyes nya

"Hn, tidak"

"Eee. Kenapa..? kita kan teman jadi kau harus menolongku" mata hinata mulai berkaca-kaca

"Kau penakut"

"Aku tidak akan takut lagi"

"Kau cengeng"

"Aku tidak akan pernah cengeng lagi"

"Kau ceroboh"

"Aku akan lebih teliti"

"Kau kekanak-kanakan"

"Aku akan menjadi lebih dewasa"

"Kau berisik"

"Aku janji tidak akan berisik lagi"

"Kau sedang sedih dan itu merepotkan"

"Aku akan selalu bahagia"

"Kau bodoh"

"Itu penghinaan, aku ini pintar asal kau tau saja"

"Kau keras kepala"

"Itu keturunan, jangan salahkan aku jika aku keras kepala salahkan saja para pendahuluku"

"Kau selalu bergantung pada orang lain"

"Aku janji mulai saat ini aku akan berusaha sendiri. Asalkan.. asalkan kau mau mengantarkanku ke istana suna aku.. aku rindu neji-nii"

air mata mulai menggenang dipelupuk mata hinata. Sungguh untuk kalimat terakhir tadi jika neji tau dia akan ditertawakan. Tapi sekarang itu tidak penting. Sekarang yang dia inginkan hanya pergi keistana suna.

"Untuk kali ini saja. Dan jangan menangis bukankah kau sudah berjanji"

"Benarkah.. benarkah itu sasuke-kun kau mau mengantarkanku keistana suna" bolehkah untuk kali ini hinata berharap sasuke mau mengatarnya.

"Cepatlah. Kau mau kutinggal" kata sasuke sambil berjalan

"Eeh. Baiklah. Kita mulai perjalanan kita" teriak hinata penuh semangat dengan senyuman bahagia diwajahnya

"Bodoh" ucap sasuke pelan

"Kau bilang sesuatu sasuke-kun" tanya hinata polos

"Hn"

"Hn itu artinya ya atau tidak"

"Hn"

"Berhentilah berbicara menggunakan dua konsonan aneh itu. Kau itu manusia jadi berbicaralah seperti manusia"

"Hn"

"K-kau.. kau dasar menyebalkan"

"Memang"

"Itu bukan pujian sasuke-kun"

"Hn"

"Baiklah bagaimana jika kita memainkan sebuah permainan. nama permainannya adalah siapa yang paling lama diam" kata hinata antusias

"Hn"

"Baiklah. Permainan dimulai" teriak hinata semangat

Tidak terasa waktu terus berlalu matahari yang selalu bersinar telah berganti dengan bulan yang indah. Dan mereka tetap tidak mau berbicara entah itu karena ego dalam sebuah permainan atau alasan lainnya.

"Aku tidak tahan lagi" teriak hinata mulai frustasi akan kebosanan yang melandanya

"Hn"

"Dasar sasuke-kun menyebalkan" gerutu hinata

"Hn"

"Huh kenapa disini dingin sekali" kata hinata pelan. Biasanya sewaktu dikonoha saat ini dia dengan neji sedang bermain melakukan hal menyenangkan. Tapi sekarang dia malah terjebak digurun pasir bersama dengan pemuda aneh.

Tiba-tiba sasuke melepaskan jubahnya dan memakaikan nya pada bahu hinata

"jika kau sakit aku yang repot"

"Arigatou" ucap hinata dengan senyum yang benar-benar tulus dari hatinya

entah kenapa hinata merasa terharu akan perbuatan sasuke. Ini memang hanya perbuatan sederhana yang bahkan pelayan diistananya pernah melakukannya. Membawakan selimut dan coklat hangat saat dia merasa kedinginan.

Tapi tetap saja ini begitu istimewa bagi hinata. Karena sasuke hanya orang asing yang diputuskan secara sepihak oleh hinata untuk menjadi temannya. Entah sasuke manganggap nya sebagai temannya atau tidak.

Satu hal yang hinata tau dia merasa nyaman saat bersama sasuke. Orang asing dan orang pertama disuna yang hinata anggap sebagai teman. Teman yang sebenarnya. Yang tidak akan pernah hinata lupakan.

Hinata melihat kearah sasuke. Walaupun sekarang sedang gelap dan hanya diterangi dengan cahaya bulan. Hinata masih dapat melihat wajah sasuke yang selama ini tersembunyi dibalik jubah hitamnya.

Kulit putih porselen, mata onyx yang tajam, hidung mancung, bibir tipis tetapi seksi, bahu yang tegap .hinata baru sadar hinata hanya setinggi lehernya. Rambut raven mirip ekor bebek yang lucu. Sempurna jika saja dia tidak menyebalkan.

Tunggu apa yang baru saja kau bayangkan hinata. Kau tidak mungkin berpikir sasuke itu tampan kan. Sepertinya matamu sudah mulai bermasalah hinata.

"Apa yang kau bayangkan baka" tanya sasuke pada hinata yang mulai terlihat aneh baginya

"Tidak ada. Aku hanya sedang berpikir kenapa aku merasa nyaman saat bersamamu bukankah itu aneh sasuke-kun. Kau hanya orang asing yang tiba-tiba menjadi temanku itu pun diputuskan secara sepihak olehku."

"Kau memang aneh" ucap sasuke datar sedatar papan sambil melihat kearah hinata

Hinata hanya tersenyum dan melihat kearah sasuke.

Dua mata berbeda

Warna itu bertemu .onyx bertemu soft. Sang kegelapan bertemu cahaya. Kegelapan yang kelam akhirnya bertemu cahaya. Cahaya yang redup akhirnya menemukan cahayanya kembali. Dan benih-benih cinta tumbuh diantara keduanya.

Tapi apakah cinta itu mampu bertahan menghadapi kerasnya kehidupan.

Apakah cinta itu mampu melepaskan takdir kejam yang mengurung keduanya dalam kesedihan dan kebahagiaan.

Apakah cinta akan terus ada walaupun keduanya menolak merasakannya dan membuangnya.

Apakah cinta itu akan tetap ada walaupun salah satu dari mereka pergi dan hati itu telah hancur.

Hanya mereka yang dapat menjawabnya jawaban akan cinta yang indah dan takdir yang kejam.

 _'Aku pun merasakan hal yang sama hinata. Rasa nyaman, senang dan perasaan menyenangkan lainnya Tapi aku harap ini hanyalah perasaan yang akan hilang saat waktu berjalan. Karena perasaan ini hanya akan menyakiti kita berdua '_ batin sasuke

 _'Kau tau sasuke-kun. Aku merasa sangat nyaman bersamamu. aku seperti dapat merasakan banyak perasaan menyenangkan mengalir ditubuhku. Aku harap, aku tau perasaan apa ini perasaan yang membuatku begitu bahagia walaupun hanya berjalan berdampingan denganmu. Aku ingin dapat merasakan perasaan ini selamanya denganmu yang berada disisiku. '_ batin hinata

 **.*.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **Hai minna-san yuki author baru jadi mohon bimbingannya senpai.**

 **Gomen updatenya lama**

 **Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan diri membaca fict gaje yuki**

 **Kritik dan saran diterima**

 **Mind to REVIEW**


End file.
